twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Changeling Captures
Since people have been asking, I think it's high time we address another deal with changeling RP: captures. It's very vague for drones, and even moreso for ponies. In light of that, we’ll be covering both spectrums. Note: YOU ARE NOT ENTITLED TO BE PLAYED WITH. If you act out, you will likely be ignored and not be considered for a capture scene in the foreseeable future. The same applies to forcing. DON'T FORCE ANYONE INTO ANYTHING. It's not only annoying and puts people off very quickly, but also shows unwillingness to be open to natural progression and others’ ideas. Capture Overview So, what exactly is a capture? It's essentially a gateway RP for drone-pony interaction on a more direct scale. Sure, you can bump into one of us, but it's likely to end up being pretty normal, sans a few exceptions(looking at you, Asphodel and Priscilla). It's also a great time to prove to OTHER drone players that you're either great, or not so great. Things we will capture: * Ponies * Small dragons * Your heart * Starlight Glimmer x1000 Things we WON’T capture * Foals/children * OP characters * Those who seem unwilling to play a part * Glitterbugs* ' '''If you’re not sure, use your best judgement. If you’re still unsure, ask! *In the future, this MAY become a thing, but as it stands, it’s a hardline no. Determining Factors Full disclosure: yes, we do look into who we bring into the Hive. Constantly. Why? Because Hive RP is different than pony RP to a degree(I may cover that in a later article). If you write well, abide to internet rules, and don’t seek attention, you’re likely to be brought in if asked. If you’re whiny, have horrible ideas, and can’t make your own fun, keep looking, because the experience likely wouldn’t be fun for anyone. For perspective: I’m more likely to say yes to a character with okay writing, a player who talks to me, and actually tries versus someone with amazing writing skills who has demonstrated they don’t want to play by our rules. Yes, our rules. In a sense, you’re a “guest” in our house. Capture Etiquette Still want to partake? Good. We're going to break it down a bit further. Since I can't emphasize this enough, nothing here is done arbitrarily; most of it is discussed prior to ensure everyone is on the same page. In other words you're not going to be nabbed without knowing. If you find yourself caught randomly, TELL EITHER THE QUEEN OR ONE OF THE OTHER DRONES. We take this seriously and will deal with it quickly. Assuming you're not scared, let's move on to specifics. Drones Siblings, I know you either like or dislike ponies, but there is a time and place for it. Here's generally how I view it: * '''DO' discuss with the player you want to capture. It's polite and gives you two, or how ever many, a chance to talk. * DON'T just go off and drag a pony back without anyone but you knowing; it's poor play on a number of levels, and will likely earn you a bad reputation. * DO make it creative. I really enjoy watching drones play out their capture scenes as opposed to just dropping in, collecting, and flying back to the Hive. * DON'T be needlessly violent. It should be obvious, but don't go overkill if the other character struggles with you. Tumbling? Sure. Fight cloud? That works well. Throwing a pony into a lake? Sure. Actually hurting them beyond a simple knockout? Nope. We're villains, but we do have standards for our food handling. * DO feel free to group capture. Two drones offers more potential scene ideas, so if you need help/want someone to come, ask! If we're not busy, most will be up for it. * DON'T force people to do things they don't want to. This includes the pony, character, etc. you're playing with. Just don't do it. Pony I've been on this side as well, and have my own preferences for this based on my experiences: * DO stay in contact. Most drone players are very reasonable and some of the best Twitterponies has to offer. If you want to be captured, run it by us. We may say not right now, so if that happens, don't take it personally. * DON'T interfere with capture scenes(unless you ask first). We plan this out between players in advance. They WANT their character to be captured, so don't meta interfere or magically know it's happening. It's a very good way to make drones, and the capture target, dislike you. Even if you ask, it may still be no. * DO know your role. As the pony, you are essentially at the mercy of the changelings, and a prisoner at that. This can change based upon several factors. ** You show you are willing to play the part, and your character may be allowed more free roam privilege. ** You show a helpful trait to the Hive, and are given privileges based on such. ** You message one of the drone players and arrange something. ** You are a model prisoner in your cell. If you are ever in the Hive again, you will have left a good impression, and gained the benefits associated. * DON'T be a nuisance. Converse to the points above, acting out will lead to potentially less RP and the likelihood of being back is reduced on a per-writer basis. That's not to say you can't work to mend a bad impression. Improve, and you'll likely be captured again. * DO toss out scene starters. If you have something in mind, go ahead and go fishing. We may bite, we may not. Don’t get discouraged if nobody picks up; it may be a slow day in-character, or a ridiculously busy one for players. * DON'T force people to do things they don't want to. This includes the drone, character, etc. you're playing with. Just don't do it. Last Tidbits YOU ARE NOT ENTITLED TO BE PLAYED WITH! If you act out, you will be ignored and your experience, or lack thereof, is decided by YOU, the individual. Again, DON’T FORCE ANYONE TO DO ANYTHING. This includes feeding or being given amrita. Even if it’s been discussed, use good judgement on if it’s appropriate. Got it? Good! Easy, right? Now, go bug some people. Category:RP Info Category:Changeling